Chipper's Revenge
:Were you looking for the boss, Auto Chipper, the playable character Mr. Chipper, perhaps the ending sharing the same name, or the core series character El Chip? is a secret boss and one of the several bosses encountered in FNaF World. He is the alternative final boss in the game. To get to him, you have to go through a block in the hidden cave, which requires the key item, from PorkPatch. Appearance Chipper's Revenge has a similar appearance to a Lumberbot 5.0, a robot beaver which is heavily used to collect more advanced wood in the game, Chipper and Son's Lumber Co. The lack of the clockwork key on his back and missing a pair of axes are only two exceptions. He appears to be bigger and have a lighter texture, although this could be due to lighting. If one look closely, his glowing red eyes are slightly narrowed. Attacks Post-Battle Dialogue }} In-Battle Strategies Chipper's Revenge is incredibly hard to defeat, with double the power and health as Animdude (Scott Cawthon). It is required to have at least three characters who has the "Gift Boxes" attack, and use the "Mimic Ball" attack every so often (unless the Chips "Auto:Mimic" is used which makes the battle much easier as the player won't have to constantly remember to bring the Mimic ball back using one of the party members yellow attack whenever it disappears). Also, if one wants a chance to defeat him easier, try using a character with Unscrew 2 (like Withered Bonnie) to have a 50% chance to instantly defeat him, especially if the Mimic Ball is equipped as there's a chance that the attack will work the way it was intended (But unfortunately the chances for this are very slim most of the time). Chipper's Revenge often uses the normal attack every enemy uses, but they can attack very high and can instantly kill a party member. He also uses Snowball, Jumpscare, Toxic Bite, 4th Wall, Waterhose and the Esc Key attack (The chip Block: Unscrew is very useful at preventing the Esc Key attack from killing the party members). Ever since the newest update, the player should find new characters (like Nightmarionne or Jack-O-Bonnie) to deal against him since their attacks are extremely high, reaching more than most characters (like Funtime Foxy or Spring Bonnie) so the player should find them. Also, Whenever possible, the player should use all 3 Boss bytes when dealing with this boss, as they can help drain Chippers Revenge's health while the player is waiting for his/her turn to attack (The chip Endless: Speed is also very good for this boss battle as it can help the player to use their attacks more frequently, and it slows down any chance of party members who have Gift Boxes getting killed, especially in really bad situations). Gallery Gameplay Chipperfight.jpg|Chippers Revenge fighting player/party. ChipperDefeated.png|Chipper's Revenge during the dialogue. ChipperDeactivated.png|Chipper's Revenge while deactivated. ChipperTrophy.png|Chipper's Revenge as a trophy. ChipperEye.png|Chipper's Revenge's eyes as they turn on and off during the dialogue. Trivia *Chipper's Revenge is one of the four bosses to be as a trophy; the three others are Scott Cawthon, Security, and Chica's Magic Rainbow. *Chipper's Revenge is the boss with the second highest health (about 200000 HP), only behind Chica's Magic Rainbow. *Before deactivating, he says that he will be the one that will "Be sharpening his teeth on your bones," implying that he will return in some form someday. *Chipper's Revenge is a reference to one of Scott's other games, Chipper and Son's Lumber Co. *Chipper's Revenge's name is most likely based off Dummy's Revenge, a secret boss from the game The Desolate Hope, a popular game Scott made in the past. *It appears that Chipper's Revenge talks about the games Chipper and Son's Lumber Co and Five Nights at Freddy's as he talks about his world (Chipper and Son's Lumber Co) and how people wanted to be scared (reference to Five Nights at Freddy's, a horror game). It appears that Chipper is jealous of Freddy Fazbear, the main character of the series. *Because of his chrome appearance, Chipper's Revenge's model was reused for his trophy without any retexturing, only without the glowing red eyes. *Chipper's Revenge and Animdude are the only two bosses in the game to give out 1 FazToken and EXP. They tie second for the least amount of payout in the game, behind Chica's Magic Rainbow, who gives nothing. *Chipper's Revenge is speculated to be the secret giant-chipper easter egg in Chipper and Sons Lumber Co ''. **But this would imply that Scott Created the easter egg with ''FNaF World in mind. **This would also imply that FNAF World and Chipper are set place in the same universe. **It's also likely that Chipper's Revenge is based off the Lumber Bot 5.0. * Chipper's Revenge's normal self, Mr. Chipper, returns as a playable character in the 1.20 update of FNaF World. *It was widely theorized before the release of the 1.20 update that fighting Chipper's Revenge with Mr. Chipper would trigger the Universe End ending. However, this is not the case. **The same happens with Animdude and his playable version. *Initially, defeating Chipper's Revenge was one way to unlock Mr. Chipper as a playable character. This method was removed later in production of update 2. However, the code was not properly removed, which lead to several players starting the new update with Mr. Chipper unlocked. **The same went for Animdude. *It is entirely possible to defeat Chipper's Revenge without Chips, Bytes, Armor, and Insta-kill moves, as shown here. Category:FNaF World Category:Enemies Category:Bosses